Coruscant
Coruscant, known as Notron in ancient times, was a planet located in the Corusca sector, Coruscant subsector, Coruscant System, in the Galactic Core Worlds. It was known as one of the most politically important planets in the Galaxy and served as the seat of leadership for numerous empires and factions throughout Galactic history. The planet was an ecumenopolis, one giant city called Galactic City, with 5,127 levels built up from the planet's crust by the time of the Clone Wars. Over one trillion beings of numerous species and walks of life lived on the planet. History Mandalorian Wars Separatist Crisis Clone Wars Peacekeeping Duties & Underworld Troubles Various space pirate groups and pro-CIS insurgent cells dwelt in the underworld. They attacked patrols, held personnel hostage, and launched semi-organised assaults and terrorist attacks on Republic bases and outposts. Some groups were known for inciting riots. Sloan IV Cult The survivors of a religious cult escaped the Republic's wrath on Sloan IV and established themselves in the Coruscant underworld, where they likely kidnapped children and ritually beat them to death similar to the manner in which they operated on Sloan IV. Mandalorian Cells Several small scale groups of Mandalorians existed on Coruscant, living in factions that performed mercenary work, served criminal organisations as bodyguards and enforcers, or aided either the Republic or Separatists or other parties in the Clone Wars. A number of these Mandalorian warriors conducted attacks on several Republic prisons. Dark Jedi Rogue Jedi and other Force-sensitives who operated as bounty hunters or agents of the Confederacy of Independent Systems participated in attacks against Republic infrastructure and Grand Army forces across the planet. Many of them had to flee or risk being caught, imprisoned and possibly executed. Creation of Task Force Galaxy Coruscant Hostage Crisis A Separatist sympathiser backed by BX-model commando droids and several other droid models took a number of civilians hostage. Personnel from the 212th Attack Battalion made initial contact with CIS forces. Records did not indicate whether or not any hostages were harmed. Coruscant Insurrection Battle of Coruscant Coruscant's planetary shield trapped several battling starships in atmosphere, ensuring the Republic Navy had a limited advantage over the Separatists. The Invisible Hand was shelled by venator-class star destroyers for a full day, depleting most of the warship's shields. The planetary shield was either deactivated to allow the Invisible Hand to pass through, or was destroyed by CIS saboteurs. Rise of the Empire The Naboo Starship Theft Ten years before the Tantive IV was boarded above Tatooine, an Imperial admiral hired mercenaries to steal a ship in a high security location and then deliver it to him. This vessel turned out to be the Naboo queen's starship, located in a hangar in Theed. The mercenaries entered Naboo under the pretence of being tourists, discovering that some ruffians from one of their teammates' pasts were also after the starship. The thugs attempted to blast the mercenaries but were overpowered by an angry crowd while the mercs made their escape, being pursued by five TIE fighters in the process. The admiral sent the mercenaries coordinates for where to stow the ship, which led them to the private hangar of the Imperial Palace, where the ecstatic admiral presented them with a massive crate of credits, before shooing them into a waiting shuttle that flew them away just as Darth Vader entered the private hangar. Galactic Civil War Cooking Contest A competition took place between a Hutt crime lord's chef and some of the best chefs in the Empire's service. New Republic Yuuhzan Vong War First Order Legacy Era Trivia Coruscant has seen some of the heaviest role-playing traffic in the Star Wars universe. SWRP, SWURP, GGN, SWCW and anywhere from dozens to hundreds of other groups on ROBLOX, Reddit, AminoApps and various forums have partaken in Coruscant-based role-playing. That's not even touching the massive number of Star Wars-based discord servers that include locations that are based on Coruscant. Because of this, there are thousands of role-playing events and pieces of fan-made fiction that can contribute to DJ's SWRP. Coruscant's page could become the bulkiest page on the wiki. Gallery Category:Planet Category:Coruscant Category:Clone Wars Category:Capital Planet Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Battle of Coruscant Category:Core Worlds Category:Galactic Core Category:Galactic Core Worlds Category:Coruscant System Category:New Republic